Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power system and to a method for operating a power system.
Discussion of the Background
For example, hybrid vehicles equipped with a power system including an internal combustion engine, a first motor/generator, and a second motor/generator have been heretofore known as found in Japanese Patent No. 4179351, 5772781, and 5842486. Japanese Patent No. 4179351 and 5772781 describe hybrid vehicles equipped with two power storage devices as a power supply of the second motor/generator used as a traveling drive source.